


Bloodshot Eyes

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A rarity, Anal Sex, Dealing with problems like adults, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Men not being turned on by crying wowza, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Shimada is strong, and brave, and hot as all hell, and underneath it all he's even stronger and braver than McCree would have guessed. McCree knows it, and while he'll never admit the way it makes his heart feel (fluttering in his chest like a goddamn butterfly, what is he, a lovestruck teenager) he <i>can</i> admit that he never wants to spend another day without the knowledge that he has seen every side Hanzo has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodshot Eyes

The first time Hanzo started crying, it caught Jesse entirely off guard. Not just because he was a little bit tipsy, though that certainly didn’t help. No, it had more to do with the fact that Jesse was balls deep in Hanzo’s ass, and he might not have been the most experienced when it came to anal but he was fairly certain that the begging and moaning had meant that Hanzo was more than ready.

“Hey, hey,” Jesse said, soft and gentle, “what’s wrong?” He stroked Hanzo’s unbound hair like he was soothing a pony, mostly ‘cause he was at a complete loss as to what else to do.

Shaking his head, Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut tighter. If Jesse had been a dumber man, he might have mistaken the few tears trickling down his cheeks as a simple result of too much pleasure. But, despite all appearances, Jesse was not stupid. “I did not expect you to be so… sweet,” Hanzo replied.

If Jesse hadn’t expected the tears, then he _really_ hadn’t expected that answer. He pulled out slowly enough that it didn’t seem like a rejection, then rubbed his palms down Hanzo’s shivering flanks. “Sorry darlin’, if you wanted harder you coulda asked.”

“No, I--” Hanzo shook his head again, and Jesse found himself wishing that he could see more of his face, but the doggy-style fuck had been too hot to pass up in the moment. “It is fine. We can continue, if you’d like.”

Unfortunately for Hanzo, Jesse wasn’t a particularly kinky guy. He flopped onto the bed beside Hanzo, making the older man jerk slightly in surprise. “Nah,” he said, smiling lopsidedly. “I’d rather cuddle, to be totally honest.”

Hanzo spluttered indignantly as Jesse gathered him up in his arms, but all those bulging muscles weren’t enough to push Jesse even one inch away. “This is entirely unnecessary,” Hanzo protested, his dark eyes darker in the gloomy room, so dark Jesse almost couldn’t tell that they were red-tinged. “Not to mention undignified.”

“So is begging for my cock up your sweet little ass,” Jesse pointed out, nuzzling his way into salt-and-pepper locks. “But that didn’t stop you, did it darlin’?”

He spluttered even more at that, but hey, at least he stopped crying.

The second time Hanzo started crying, it was just as unexpected, though for entirely different reasons. This time there was no beer in Hanzo’s belly to blame it on, and sure Jesse had, well, been spanking him, but _Hanzo_ had been the one to bring it up. Really, bring it up was too kind a term; he’d begged for it, though in a more, ahem, dignified manner than he had last time.

“Do not stop,” Hanzo gasped, his shoulders shaking. His accent was so thick, it would ordinarily send tingles down Jesse’s spine. Right now, though, it just made him massage Hanzo’s reddened cheeks softly.

“Aw, darlin’--” Jesse started, but Hanzo cut him off with a tight grip on his calf. It was about all he could reach of Jesse, bent over his lap as he was.

“No,” Hanzo said, voice somehow steel-hard beneath the waver. “P-Please, I need it.”

It was only after he said it that Jesse realized he was still hard. He could feel the tip of Hanzo’s dick bumping his leg, slick with pre and saliva from earlier, when Jesse had allowed Hanzo to ram his throat and it had been so good, and neither of them had been anywhere close to tears. Perhaps belatedly, he realized that Hanzo is really, really kinky.

He kept slapping Hanzo’s ass and thighs, following his lead this time despite his wilting erection. Hanzo eventually came with a gasp and muffled sob, his whole frame trembling as if he really was a spooked horse. Jesse gathered Hanzo up into his lap carefully, so that they were sitting face to face and he could finally properly see Hanzo’s expression.

Tears didn’t make Hanzo ugly, but neither did Jesse think they were hot. It was endearing, that was the word, endearing and strangely flattering to be allowed to see Hanzo in such a state. This time Jesse simply rubbed his spine comfortingly until Hanzo nodded off in his arms, and Jesse silently thanked whatever god there might be that Hanzo hadn’t noticed that Jesse hadn’t been into it near the end. It had been worth it, anyway, for Hanzo’s sake.

The third time Hanzo started crying Jesse was prepared for it, though that didn’t make it any less disappointing when he noticed. Hanzo didn’t cry every time they had sex, or even most of the time, but the rare occasions stuck out in Jesse’s mind like gunshots amidst normally beautiful music.

“Okay, we need to talk,” Jesse said, guiding Hanzo’s legs down from where they were braced against his shoulders.

Confusion washed over Hanzo’s face, almost disguising the tear tracks from the few drops that had fallen before Jesse had realized that no, this wasn’t just oversensitivity from Hanzo already having come once. “About what?” Hanzo asked, voice gravelly from lust.

Jesse cradled Hanzo’s cheeks in his hands, half because the stubble-rough warmth was comforting, and half because he didn’t want to risk Hanzo turning his face away. “About why ya’ keep cryin’.” Jesse said, and there, he could see Hanzo’s eyes go pitch black like shutters had been pulled over them.

“It is nothing,” Hanzo said, gravelly for an entirely different reason this time. “I would think that you would find it flattering, that you could bring me to tears with pleasure.”

“It ain’t about that, and you know it,” Jesse said, leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on Hanzo’s cheekbone. A sharp inhale from the former yakuza made Jesse grin, just a bit, as he pulled away. “C’mon darlin’, ain’t like I’ll tell anybody.”

Pride warred with something unidentifiable in Hanzo’s face, and he pursed his lips, then opened his mouth, then pursed them again in something that looked like an almost amusing imitation of a fish. It was hard for Jesse to keep his face open and earnest, and not allow a even a small laugh to scare off his shy boyfriend. Finally, Hanzo opened his mouth again and said, “I do not feel that I deserve the way you treat me.”

Cocking his head, Jesse was about to ask what Hanzo meant, but a calloused hand covered his mouth before he could make a sound. “Let me finish,” Hanzo said with slight tilt of his lips, hinting at a smile, making Jesse’s chest feel about ten times lighter.

“You know that I have done bad things. Terrible things, really, in my youth. I was misguided, but more importantly I allowed myself to be controlled. I,” Hanzo swallowed hard, though he didn’t look close to tears at the moment. “When you hold me the way you do, it feels as though I have somehow cheated fate. I have so much that I must atone for, and yet here you are.”

Hanzo’s cheeks reddened slightly, but he didn’t pause. “How could I deserve that kind of love, when I am the failure that I am.”

“Aw, darlin’,” Jesse said, but unlike last time Hanzo didn’t cut him off. He didn’t need to, when Jesse had already done it himself, sealed his lips over Hanzo’s slightly chapped ones, dry and hot like a desert between them.

They still ended up fucking, that night, and though Hanzo’s breathing once again grew shaky, no tears fell.

The next time Jesse could remember Hanzo crying, it was definitely not the fourth time. Crying had ceased to really be significant between them a while ago, and somewhere along the line he’d simply lost count. They both cried, probably more often than anyone else in the base could guess at, but it was comfortable, now. They knew how to comfort one another, and so crying was usually a non-event.

In fact, this time would have been a non-event, except that they were in public. And Jesse was on one knee. And, okay, no, Hanzo crying at _this_ was, in hindsight, something Jesse really should have seen coming and he should have planned accordingly but when it came to this kind of thing he just got so nervous, if he’d overthought it he wouldn’t have gone through with it at all and--

Jesse reminded himself to breathe.

“Really?” Hanzo whispered, barely audible. If the entire room hadn’t gone silent, Mei staring in shock and Genji unreadable behind his visor but just as still, and the others further away, and Jesse really shouldn’t be focusing on them right now.

“Really,” Jesse said, nervous laughter threatening to bubble out of his throat. Hanzo might love him (Jesse was absolutely assured of that fact, at least) but Hanzo was also abrasive, and so, so proud, and he’d called Jesse “base” and “disgusting” before, and what if he found the sentiment as beneath him as he found some of Jesse’s other habits, what if--

Breathe.

“Will you be my partner in crime?” Jesse managed, at last, and he knew that from anyone else it would be an insult in Hanzo’s ears. It would be callous, and careless, and cruel. But Jesse looked up into Hanzo’s eyes and something passed between them, unspoken, and Jesse calmed a bit with the realization that Hanzo understood.

Very few people in the world could understand how it felt to dedicate your life to a cause, regardless of its morals, and then leave that cause behind you. Very few people knew the fine line that separated Hanzo from his life as a yakuza and his life as an agent of Overwatch. Jesse knew the line, though for him it was named “Deadlock,” instead of “Shimada.”

Less than sixty seconds passed before Hanzo breathed “Yes,” but it felt like an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having the absolute worst time emotionally, so I wrote h/c with the fluffiest, dorkiest ending I could. I'm not sure how IC it is, in the end, since I tried my hardest but have never played the game or anything... but hey, it made me feel better. I hope it can make some reader feel better too, maybe :"") As always, comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
